Examines and characterizes relationships of gastrointestinal hormones (gastrin, CCK, secretin, pancreatic polypeptide, neurotensin, and bombesin) in patients with duodenal ulcer disease and/or Zollinger- Ellison syndrome (ZE). The long term course of patients with ZE is monitored.